Misjudged
by EmilyEphebiphobia
Summary: Where Sasuke's expectations for his birthday didn't quite match up with reality. Happy Birthday Sasuke!


**Happy Birthday to the Uchiha prodigy! So for this fic, I was watching 500 Days of Summer, and I feel bad ... like as if I'm stealing this, but I wanted to use the Expectations vs. Reality style for this fic. Please don't get mad at me D; Sasuke also might be a bit OOC for his expectations... but hey... it's what he wants to happen. Anyway enjoy. **

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Misjudged.**

_Expectations vs. Reality_

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>EXPECTATIONS:<strong>

* * *

><p>Sasuke woke up that morning bright and early. He rubbed his black hair <em>(hey, no bed head!),<em> looking out towards the window, seeing it was raining. Sasuke smirked, happily, glad it wasn't sunny today.

Once he was fully awake, he took the time to shower (using his new freaking awesome shampoo and conditioner). He even spent ten freaking minutes sticking a little black candle into a tomato, singing Happy Birthday to himself. Then he facepalmed, because he knew then he'd lost it. But that didn't stop him from blowing out the flame, making a wish, and taking a bite of the small fruit.

Sasuke headed out towards the training grounds, pulling his hoodie up over his head, hoping to get an hour or so of training in before anyone pestered him on his big day.

He breathed in the damp air, as he set up a few targets and clones, testing his kunai and attack skills. After two hours, he was very happy with himself, getting so much training in today was a shock. Usually Naruto found him after thirty minutes.

Though he never refused beating the blonde's ass.

It was quite amusing. But even Naruto got stronger.

He picked up his weapons, cleaning up the fallen trees, and headed back towards the villiage, thinking of what he could do next. Sasuke headed towards Ino's flower shop, wanting to pick up some flowers to visit his parents graves with. He pushed the door open, drawing back his hoodie, shaking his hair. Ino looked up from behind the counter.

"Happy Birthday." She smiled, as he nodded in thanks. She stood up, pointing towards her roses in question. Sasuke nodded again.

Ino picked up a few red ones, wrapping them together, and handed them to Sasuke. He reached in his pocket to pay for the flowers, but Ino stopped him, holding up her hand.

"They're free for you today." Sasuke nodded again. "Thanks."

"Any time." Ino smiled, waving as he walked out of the shop, heading towards the cemetary. He pushed open the gate, heading towards the middle of the grassy plain, wondering why the rain stopped. He placed them down in between his fathers and mothers grave, kneeling down and closing his eyes. He knelt there for a few minutes before getting back up, heading back out towards the streets.

He bumped into someone, turning to apologize. He stared at the pink hair and jade eyes smiling. Sakura smiled back, leaning up to kiss his cheek gently.

"Happy Birthday, Sasuke-kun." He closed his eyes, pulling her into a small hug, which she returned.

"I'm off work today, do you want to hang around and go back to your place later?" She murmured into his damp hoodie. He nodded.

"Aa."

Sakura grinned, pulling him towards the shops.

.

After a good few hours of looking around and sitting in the park, Sasuke and Sakura sat at the ramen stand, each eating noodles.

"This is good." Sakura giggled, slurping her needles. Sasuke, nodded slightly, taking a small bite of his. "What's very funny is I haven't seen any of our friends around here today. I stopped by Naruto's but he wasn't there and Hinata wasn't in the hospital helping out today." Sakura admitted, looking at her noodles.

"Hn." Sasuke frowned, wondering where they all were. Sakura put her bowl down, checking her watch.

"Wow it's already five. Do you want to go home?" Sasuke shrugged, as Sakura smiled, paying for their food. "It is your birthday."

She pulled him up, walking down the streets, staring at the setting sun. She put a hand up to sheild her face. "Finally it's a bit sunny, it was gloomy all morning, don't you think, Sasuke-kun?"

"Aa." He looked at her hand still gripped in his. He blushed a bit, biting his lip. Sakura smiled, pulling him towards his mansion, letting go of his hand, so he could unlock the door. He does so, stepping in, frowning at all the lights off. He could have sworn he left them on... He frowns.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SASUKE!"

Sasuke jumps slightly, as the light comes on, revealing all of their friends stood around the dining table, grinning.

"The hell..?" He mutters, as Naruto steps up, patting him on the back, pushing him towards the people. Sakura giggles, following the two, shutting the door behind her. Sasuke looks around, meeting Kakashi's, Neji's and Tsunade's (the _hell?_) eyes. He swerves back to Sakura.

"You planned this?" She nods, smiling meakly, blushing. Sasuke smirks, as Kiba turns on Sasuke's stereo. Someone pulls Sasuke over toward the completely black iced cake, pointing at the lit candles. Ino pats his back.

"Blow em out!" Sasuke does, raising an eyebrow, somehow enjoying himself. They start to dance around him, and Sakura pulls him towards her as many people wish him happy birthday and pat his back. He wishes them thanks silently, as Sakura starts dancing, smiling at him shyly.

"You didn't think we forgot your birthday .. do you?"

Sasuke shrugs, starting to dance too. After a good twenty minutes, Sakura stops, smiling apologecticly at him and dissapears from sight. Sasuke heads over towards Naruto, who is talking to Kiba and Hinata. Naruto slaps his back, handing him a bottle of sake. Sasuke raises an eyebrow, causing Naruto to shrug.

"This is an awesome party, I can't believe you and Sakura planned this all by yourselves. Sasuke you are the luckiest man alive!" Kiba grinned, clinking his bottle to Sasuke's. Sasuke smirked.

"Hn."

Naruto's phone went off, as he pulled it out, checking the screen. A wide grin came to his face as he turned to Sasuke.

"We left all our presents upstairs in your room, teme. You could go get them if you want." Sasuke frowns.

"What?"

Naruto rubs the back of his neck, laughing awkwardly. "Well.. uh lets just say.. we found you an awesome gift, but we wanted to leave it upstairs. Just don't abandon us for it during the party for too long, okay?" Sasuke frowns deeper, now curious. He heads towards his room, opening the door. sitting at the foot of his bed is a large box, a black box. He frowns again. Naruto must have got him a tv or stereo of some sort. Then he thought about it again.

Since when did Naruto have that kind of money? It must be a prank.

He placed his drink down, touching the box, lifting the lid gently. He blushes, stepping back at the contents.

Sakura smirks, getting out the box slowly.

Wearing only ribbon, fashioned as a wrap around dress. "Happy birthday.. Sasuke-kun." She cooes.

Sasuke gulps.

* * *

><p><strong>REALITY:<strong>

* * *

><p>Sasuke jumped, awaking quickly to his alarm clock. Well.. not the same music as usual...<p>

_I wanna go all the way_

_Taking out my freak tonght_

_I wanna show all the dirt_

_I got running through my mind Whoa!_

He punched the thing, throwing it out the window. Sasuke rubbed his head, sighing, realizing he had one of the worst bed heads ever. His hair was literally sticking out in seven different directions. He frowned, looking out the window, realizing it was to damn sunny. He headed towards the bathroom, aiming for a short shower and an hour of training.

And of course he had ran out of conditioner. He growled, heading into the kitchen, grabbing a tomato. He rooted around in the drawer, finding a small _pink _candle. He shoved it in the tomato, lighting it. The whole fruit caught fire. Now he would have to go hungry, since that was the last tomato.

He pulled his hood up over his still slightly messed up hair, and headed towards the training grounds, hoping to get maybe an hour or so of training as scheduled.

He thankfully got his desired two hours of training, but missed the targets four times, and got hit by the dummies. Ten times. Screw his life.

His stomach rumbled, as he cleaned up his kunai's, heading towards Ino's Flower shop for some roses for his parents' graves. He walked through the door, watching as Ino looked up boredly.

"Uchiha? What do you want?" Sasuke frowned.

"The usual." He muttered. Ino shrugged.

"Can't remember, what was it?"

"Roses. Red roses." He sighed, as she shook her head, showing him she was fresh out. "I'll just take some azaleas then." Ino got up, pulling a few flowers out of the pot, tying them together. She handed them to Sasuke, who reached in his pocket to pay. She held up a hand.

"Azalea's are pricey this year." Sasuke frowned, handing her the money, and exited the store, heading to the cemetary. He tripped over a gravestone, cursing the pain in his foot and sat down between his parents grave, putting the flowers in front of him. He only got a few minutes of meditating, because he was sat in an ant pile. He refrained from scratching his ass, walking back towards the streets.

"Oi, Sasuke!" Someone called. He turned towards the voice, making his back itch badly. Sakura walked up to him, punching his arm. He growled under his breath.

"So it's your birthday or something today, isn't it?" She tilts her head. Sasuke, sighs, nodding.

"Well then.. happy birthday." She grins.

"Hn." Sakura's grin turns into a slight glare, as she pushes past him, waving over her shoulder.

"Oh! Tsunade needs you to file some paper work for her today, since you can't do missions." She yells over her shoulder, walking away. Sasuke's eye twitches as he heads towards the Hokage's office.

Some six hours or so later, he heads towards the ramen stand, too tired to bother to cook for himself tonight. He sits down on a stool, and Sakura appears next to him, sitting down, ordering the same as him. He frowns, turning to her. Sakura shrugs.

"What? I coldn't be bothered to head all the way across town for groceries." They sit in silence, eating their noodles, before Sakura dabs her lips with a napkin, turning to Sasuke.

"I haven't seen anyone around today, have you?" Sasuke shakes his head.

"Aa."

Sakura shrugs, finishing her noodles, watching as Sasuke does the same. He turns to her questioningly, before she points to the manager.

"You gonna pay or what?" Sasuke frowns, slamming money down on the counter, standing up. He heads home, not realizing Sakura was following him. He thrusts his hands into his pockets, watching the glaring sun finally set.

"Why ae you following me." He deadpans coldly. Sakura chokes out a laugh, falling into step next to him.

"I've got nothing better to do, birthday boy." She says teasingly. He frowns. As he steps onto the Uchiha grounds, he hears music blaring from inside his house. He activates his Sharingan, seeing nothing, and growls. Sakura tilts her head, following him up the steps towards his front door.

"What the hell?" Sasuke asks out loud, pushing open the unlocked door. He looks around the dark room, as Sakura steps i after him, closing the door. Sasuke flicks the light on, his eye twitching at the sight before him.

Naruto and friends. Drunk. Partying. Trashed House. Random hired stripper. Dancing on tables. Katy Perry playing on the stereo.

"Naruto!" He yells. The blonde jumps, turning to him. He clutches his sake, grinning.

"H-hey there... Sasugay..." He hiccups. Sakura chuckles from beside Sasuke.

"Uh, Naruto. Today's Sasuke's birthday, I think you should all leave before he kills you." Naruto's eyes widen, as everyone turns to stare at Sasuke, who punches the off button on his stereo, frowning deeply.

"Holy-holy shit! It's teme's brith.. I mean birthday!" Everyone starts to grin.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, BASTARD!" Sasuke's eye twitches again. Naruto sways, making his way over to Sasuke and Sakura.

"Damn, we need to get you a present... ah... Ino!" He yells. The blonde turns to him. "W-whattt?"

Naruto burps. "GET ME A BOX! AND SOME RIBBON! LOTS OF IT!" Sasuke clenches his fist, as Sakura dissapears from behind him into the crowd of people. Sasuke sighs, ripping a sake bottle off the dining table, taking a large swing of it. Kiba runs in from his kitchen, holding Sasuke's newly made carrot cake, the only cake Sasuke would eat. He runs up to Sasuke, slamming it into his face.

His friends (of course _damn drunk)_ all started singing the birthday song. Sasuke yelled out in frustration, wiping the cream from his face, and stormed up to his room, aiming to get his katana. To kill them all. As soon as he stepped onto the stairs, the music started to blare again. He stomped up towards his bedroom, kicking the door open. In the middle of the room was a box, sloppily wrapped.

He smirked, thinking it was probably a drunk joke, puting Sakura in the box. She had dissapeared in his house. He lifted the lid, his anger loosening slightly as he couldn't decide whether to jump her or ask her to help kick out his friends and then kill him.

He gagged, falling against his bed.

Mighty Gai stepped out of the box, wrapped, also sloppily (gag again) in only ribbon.

"Happy birthday.. Sasuke-san." Gai cooed, giggling like a girl, stepping closer to the Uchiha.

Sasuke screamed.

* * *

><p><strong>End.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this was probably, like Gai's wrapping (BARF), sloppily done. Sorry if it sucked. <strong>

**But if it didn't all that bad, hope you enjoyed. Sorry it's not so crack as I planned, I wasn't in the mood to be cracky today :/ **

**Happy Birthday Sasuke! Hope he didn't die from Gai's er... seductiveness... Thanks for reading. **


End file.
